


Staring into Space

by darkapos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, a poem i suppose, did i write this at 1 am, yes yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkapos/pseuds/darkapos
Summary: To exist or not to exist, that is the question.





	Staring into Space

Staring  
As the response is being written from the other end  
And you just stare  
Blankly  
Either at the screen or off into space  
At the ceiling  
Or the wall  
And you watch as your eyes start to lose focus  
Your vision gets blurry  
As you focus less on on the screen  
And more into the nothingness of the mind  
What thoughts  
What emotions go through your head  
Is it empty  
Is it a lot  
Is it a burning rage coursing through your blood  
Is it a pit of sadness you can feel slowly creeping in your chest  
A numbness you can't describe  
An immobilized state, maybe  
Where for a few seconds  
You can't move  
You may just not want to move  
Maybe you're just tired  
And it's time to shut your eyes  
And drift away to sleep  
But the person on the other end has finished their sentence  
And so now your eyes must focus once more  
To read what they said.


End file.
